The invention relates to a diamond abrasive article, such as a wheel but not necessarily of this shape, in which the diamond particles are held in a resinoid body or matrix. Many forms of such articles are known in the art.
It is also known to have the matrix include one or more powdered metals, in addition to the diamond abrasive powder or particles. Examples of such constructions are those disclosed in United States patents of Kuzmick, 2,243,105 (1941); Thompson, 3,283,448 (1966); and Gerry, 3,547,609 (1970); and in British patent 548,536 (1942) of Smit.